


Farm Love

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fondling, Groping, Hand Jobs, Human, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: When Beauregard finally arrives at the Blue Velvet ranch, he looks forward to a relaxing job and life looking after the livestock.Turns out the 'livestock' is looking forward to him too.





	1. Chapter 1

_'Blue Velvet Ranch'_

The brightly painted sign swung in the breeze above the ranch's main gate, squeaking slight on its chains. It was certainly a welcome sight to the young man standing there, a large rucksack on his shoulder. He was dressed in somewhat typical attire; jeans - with a mismatched leather patch on one knee and a hole in the other, a dark green flannel shirt, and a tattered grey bandanna around his neck. The mild tan showed he'd been outside for a while during his journey, along with a head of dusty brown hair, styled in a small afro, and the smile he had revealed a chipped canine. And while he was visibly short...looking to be five-foot-three at the least, he had a stocky build. 

"I'm finally here." He said to himself, his voice laced with a sense of accomplishment. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a letter and unfolded it, the worn folds showing that had been done multiple times.

'_Mr. Beauregard 'Bo' Rakesten,_

_We are happy to announce that you've been accepted to come live and work at the Blue Velvet as a ranch hand. We know that you live a distance away but are confident you'll arrive asap. Once you do, just knock and one of the operators will meet with you._

_We eagerly await your presence.'_

Beauregard let out a quiet laugh. "Still can't believe I've been hired to work here." Admittedly, the ranch itself wasn't one of the largest or most modern, but it was still pretty well-known. Though he never really knew why exactly. Shrugging it off as a question for later, he went through the gate and made his way to the main house. The moment he was on the ranch grounds, though, he was hit with a fragrant, and quite sweet, aroma coming from somewhere. "Hm, they must be cooking something." He mused. "Smells really nice, whatever it is."

Reaching the house, he quickly rang the doorbell. After a moment, it opened to reveal a Pikachu girl, wearing daisy dukes and a cold-shoulder crop top. "Hi, I'm Beaure-"

"PIKA!" She squealed happily, catching him by surprise in a glomp, wrapping her arms ans legs around him in the process, and burying his face in her surprisingly large breasts. "Pi-pikachu pi-pi!"

He was forced to put his arms around her in reflex to keep them both from falling over. "Um, h-hi?" He replied, slightly muffled from her cleavage. Now, Beauregard was well aware about human/pokemon - or pokemorph, in a more polite fashion - relationships, and he didn't really see any big deal about it. Heck, he had a cousin who married her Misdreavus girlfriend. He just never had any first-hand experience in that regard. So, having the curvy electric-type hugging him tight, even nuzzling him a little, was very new to him.

After a moment, she realized what was going on and quickly hopped own, blushing brightly. "Heh, sorry about that-pika-pi!" She squeaked, using human speech this time. "When I saw you'd finally arrived, I just got so excited!" She giggled sheepishly, her ears flicking about. "It's not every day we get our first human co-worker here-pi."

"Heh, that's ok. I was just a little surprised...wait..." He blinked, her last sentence hitting him. "First human co-worker?"

"Yep. Didn't anyone tell you-pi? Blue Velvet's entirely Pokemorph owned and operated."

"Huh? Really?"

She giggled. "You're not the only one to look surprised. Even a few 'morphs are surprised."

"Well, I've seen a few owning shops and things. On my way here, I passed by an Aggron running an herb and veggie stand. But, an entire ranch?"

"Yeah, it took a little work to get things organized, but once we did, it's all going like clockwork! My name's Kenzie, by the way. Come on, I'll show you around and you can meet the others."

"Oh, sure." He started following her. _'A ranch run entirely by Pokemorphs? I have gotta see this.'_ was what he wanted to think, while looking ahead to where she was leading him.

Except the swing of her tail, combined with just how little the back of those short were covering, and how much there was _to_ cover...'distracting' was an understatement. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You can go ahead and leave your bag here." Kenzie said, leading him down the hall. "I'll ask one of the others to get it when we see them."

"Oh, uh, sure..." Bo set his rucksack against the wall and continued following her. "So, just outta curiosity, how Pokemon are working here? I mean, I heard this place is pretty big."

Her ears flicked around briefly. "It's only about two hundred acres; you could say we're more of a really big farm but 'ranch' just sounds nicer. Aside from the Doc, our security crew, our cooks, and me...I just try and make sure we stay financially solvent, we have about forty hands working. A third are on the nocturnal side, so that lets us keep things running fairly smoothly around the clock." 

"Huh, that's actually pretty good planning." He said.

"Now, since your new, we'll be starting you off light the next couple of months; mostly milking and shearing, and general purpose things-ka. Along with helping out in other areas of the ranch when they need it."

He shrugged. "I can work with that. Luckily my parents taught me to know my way around a toolbox when I was little."

Kenzie started to say something else when a door opened nearby. _"I wear all my thongs to be a little too sexy. Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty..."_

Bo's jaw dropped at the sight of the towel-clad Meloetta that just emerged, wiggling her hips in time with her singing. Well, if 'towel-clad' included just having it draped over her shoulder. She quickly did the same when she saw him, eyes widening, and both their faces turning bright red. While he wasn't sure if he should say anything, he had no issue thinking to himself that she was, for lack of a better term, hot. It was no surprise that the Melody Pokemon had a dancer's physique; lithe yet still curvaceous, with long, supple legs and pert, pomegranate-sized breasts.

"Oh, forgot you were getting a shower. Beauregard, this is Susie-pi. She's the Doc's assistant. Susie, this our new ranch hand-pi-pika."

"Hi...um, call me Bo, everyone does back-" He was cut off a squee, followed by his second glomp of the hour. This one catching him off guard enough to send him onto his back.

"YOU'RE HERE!" She squealed happily, nuzzling him. "I can't believe it! Arceus, it's been sooo long since we've had anyone new here! Much less a hunk!"

"H-hunk..?" He asked absentmindedly, trying to ignore the naked girl wrapped around him, and wiggling like mad. He'd been called stout more that once, even stocky once, but 'hunk'...that was new.

Kenzie giggled. "Yeah, she can be a little hyper about stuff at times. And, well..." She winked. "It's nice to have some beefcake around here."

"Oh, I gotta let the others know!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I am SO glad you are here!" With that, Susie hopped up and took off like a Houndoom down the hall, vanishing around the corner.

"Wow. That...that's one way to say hi to someone." He said, getting back to his feet.

"She means well at....least..." Kenzie trailed off when she turned back to him. 

"Something wrong? And why am I feeling a draft all of a sudden?"

"Pi-kaaa..." She squeaked, beginning to drool as her cheeks sparked.

"Kenzie...?" He took a step back, putting an arm up on reflex. As he did, he noticed something was off. Namely his shirt; he didn't feel it. "Wha...she-she stole my shirt!" He yelped, seeing he was now bare-chested. "How'd she even DO that??"

"Dunno, but I'm not complaining-chuu!" 

"Give me a minute, I should still have a clean shirt left." He turned around to get his pack.

"Um, you sure you want to?" Kenzie asked. "I mean, you put another shirt on, there's a good chance someone else'll swipe it-pika. That and you're still wet from Susie tackling you. Besides, with the weather we got right now, going without a shirt is way more comfortable." A thoughtful look crossed her face. "Actually..."

Bo looked, and a faint squeak escaped his lips as she pulled her shirt off, exposing a pair of full, plump breasts, the bright pink nipples standing out proudly from her fur. "I...I...I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Pika, I feel better already!" She stretched, showing off her own curves some. "Only had these on 'cause I knew you'd be coming, and well, someone's gotta answer the door. Since it's just us girls, we're pretty relaxed with clothing." She punctuated it by slipping off her shorts, letting him see her in all her electric-type glory. "Besides, outside of town or trainers that aren't comfortable with it, pokemorphs tend to go au-natural anyway." She posed cutely. "Pika-pi...what do you think?"

"I...I've heard about it." He replied, fighting his gaze's attempts at drifting down and trying to remember what his feet were supposed to be doing.

"Seems like you've decided to show me, pipipi." She giggled, eyeing his crotch.

He quickly looked down. "Wha-whoa!" With an embarrassed yelp, he quickly tried to cover up the tent that had already formed in his pants.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed. For us, that's a compliment."

"It is...?" He asked, getting a happy nod in return. "Well...j-just as long as no one goes fishing for it..."


	3. Chapter 3

Following Kenzie down the hall, Bo _tried_ to pay attention to what she said, but the bounce of that fluffy badonkadonk of hers was distracting to a maddening degree! Not to mention that the way she held her tail up gave him a glimpse of her plump mound with each step._'What have I gotten myself into?'_ He asked himself. 

"Bo? You there? Are you even paying attention?" She asked, startling him when he'd realized she'd turned around. The slightly annoyed look she had shifted to amusement when she saw the look on his face. "Little distracted, huh -pipi?" She giggled, throwing a cute pose for him.

"Um...hehe..." Sleepishly, he tried to say something, only for a loud, and rather excited voice to cry out.

"I FOUND IT!" Next thing Bo knew, he was set upon by a pale blue flurry. The impact, combined with being caught offguard - again - sent him back to the floor. A second later, he felt two large, and quite soft, objects pressing on his face. It didn't take a genius to tell just what those objects were. Their owner, a curvy Alolan-variant Ninetails was on top of him. "YOU'RE the source of that odd smell!"

"Heh, looks like you've met one of the ranch's security crew." Kenzie's shoulders shook with suppressed giggling. "This is Celia. she's part of the day shift."

"Kenzie!" The Ninetails looked back at her. "I was doing my rounds when I picked up a smell that didn't fit anyone here, so I followed it! At first it led me to a shirt Susie was holding, and I found your scent on it too, I followed them both!"

"Yeah, that I can explain. First off, I should probably introduce you. The fella you're on is Beauregard, or Bo. Remember? We had a new farmhand coming."

"Really!?" Celia let out a happy yip and glomped him again, this time in a hug that squished him even further into her breasts. "I KNEW there was a reason I was liking that smell!" She wiggled against him excitedly. "You know you smell kinda like Mago berries? I love th- " She cut herself off with a squeek when she felt something prodding her down below. "Oh..wow!" She looked down, and her eyes widened at the sight. "Kenzie...is that his...?"

"I can't help it!" Bo blurted out. "There's two cute, naked girls here and one's rubbing all over me!"

"Well, there is one thing that'll help you with this issue." Kenzie said.

"What?"

She licked her lips. "Ditch the pants-pika."

Bo's eyes widened. "Wah-ha??"

"I mean, it barely gets to sweater weather around here, so birthday suits are standard attire...and you're way overdressed in comparison, so you may as well be comfortable here. Besides, it's not like you've never seen a naked girl before, right?"

"Not in person!" He yelped, his pants feeling VERY uncomfortable.

"Well, you are." She gave her breasts a playful jiggle for him, her gaze never leaving his crotch. "To be honest, if what I've seen is any indication. You, my good sir, have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about-chu"

He blushed a little at that. Truth be told, she had a point. It was pretty dang warm in the region, and it was only in the tail end of Spring. Chafing was just misery... "O-ok..." He relented, Celia finally letting him up. "You promise you won't laugh, though!?"

Celia tilted her head. "Why would we?"

He undid his pants. "Well... a couple of years ago, I was at the beach. Let myself get talked into wearing a speedo and a few girls kept pointing my way and giggling." His pants and boxers fell to the floor and he stood there, doing his best to look calm. "W-well...here it is..."

Both pokegirls stood there, eyes widening as they stared, jaws hanging down. Suddenly they glared at each other. "DIBS!"

"I'm sorry...?" Bo leaned back a little.

"I said it first!" Kenzie said.

Celia's tails all puffed up. "No, I did!"

"I'm softer and my tits are squishier!"

"Well I have my own bed!" Celia shook her tails.

"I can deepthroat him!"

"I like anal!"

"Girls, please!" Bo yelped, face beet red. 


	4. Profiles, Batch 1

Beauregard 'Bo' Rakesten

Human

Age: 21

Height: 5"3'

Weight:164

Personality: Easygoing, confident (mostly), easily flustered

As the newest worker at Blue Velvet, Bo isn't too sure what exactly his main job will be, but he's up for just about anything. While he wasn't really expecting to be the ranch's lone human, he certainly wasn't expecting their _personal_ reactions.

Kenzie

Type: Pikachu

Age: 22

Height: 4"8'

Weight 143 lbs.

Personality: Cheery, talkative, flirty, sometimes excitable

Blue Velvet's financial manager, Kenzie spends a lot of her time balancing the books and ensuring they have enough money on hand. Since her job has her work mainly in the farm office, she was the one picked to welcome the new employee. Despite her slightly plump figure, she takes pride in her soft curves and hopes Bo'll agree.

Susie

Type: Meloetta

Age: 20

Height 5"9'

Weight:125 lbs

Personality: Energetic, perky, playful, slightly mischievous.

The lithe and sometimes lascivious Susie works as the assistant doctor, tending to the usual bumps and scrapes that come with farm life. She can always be heard humming or singing a little tune at times. She can go 'genki girl' quickly when something makes her really happy, especially after meeting her new co-worker.

Celia

Type: Alolan Ninetails

Age: 22

Height: 6"2'

Weight 152 lbs

Personality: Loyal, bubbly, shameless, very upfront at times.

As part of the ranch's security crew, Celia tries to take her job seriously. She'll chase after any unfamiliar scent that hits her nose, regardless. Of course, she'll also chase after someone that catches her eyes, and she's not afraid to state her intent.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo shifted uneasily; after a couple minutes of arguing, which involved seniority, accessibility, and their willingness for 'quickies', they had settled into simply staring each trying to glare the other down. Kenzie's cheeks sparked rapidly and Celia had faint wisps of snow drifting from her tails.

"Niineee..."

"Pika-kaaa...."

"Hoo-boy..." Bo gulped. If this got physical, then this hall was going to be a warzone! "_This is all your fault!_" He whispered angrily to his erection, the fleshy rod bobbing happily in response.

"Pipipi...kachu?" Kenzie's questioning tone seemed to lack any hostility now.

"Ninetails? Niiine" Celia was starting to do the same. The two continued to stare at each other, Bo somewhat unaware as sly smiles slowly formed on their face. "Bo?" Celia asked.

"Yea-y-yeah?" He asked, taking a small step back at the alarmingly...hungry look the two Pokegirls were giving him. The was Kenzie licked her lips was both kind of hot and scary.

"You ever had a double blowjob?" They asked in unison, advancing on him.

"A double wha-ha??"

Celia sidled up to one side of him, her breasts pressing against his arm. "You see, Kenzie and I had an epiphany of sorts."

"There's plenty of you to go around." Kenzie purred as she took his other side, her free hand trailing along his stomach.

"And one of the major rules on the ranch is 'don't be greedy'." Celia's hand was right by hers.

"And always share when there's enough." They said together, hands slipping southward.

"Ahha!" He yelped, jumping slightly just before they got a double handful of him. "M-maybe I better get an idea of the ranch layout first, so I'll have a feel for where everything is, huh?"

The Pokegirls looked at each other, reluctance evident. Finally, after what felt like Arceus knows how long, they relented, both hands moving to circle around his arms. "Ok, you have a point." Kenzie admitted. "We need to give you a rundown of the place and buildings."

"Yeah..um, lead the way?" He said, never seeing the wink Kenzie gave Celia behind him.

* * *

"D-doctor?" Bo paled a little as they led him off down the hall, stopping at a door with an Rx painted messily on it. He'd never been easy around them, with the poking, jabbing, and prodding they always seemed to do to him.

Kenzie pushed him in. "Don't worry, the Doc's a total professional. She trained at the same school all the Nurse Joys go to." 

"But that's for Pokemorphs!" He yelped, staggering into the room...and face-first into a pair of lace-covered breasts.

"Well, hello." A purring, sultry voice greeted him from above his head. "Celia, Kenzie, you didn't tell me we were having guests to the farm." He slowly looked up to the full pink lips and glowing eyes of a statuesque Mismagius. She had on their traditional wide-brim hat and cloak, but the sheer lace leotard and stockings he saw she was wearing as he backed up was very _non_-traditional. "Or such a...delectable-looking one." She stared unashamedly at his crotch and licked her lips.

"Um..h-hello." He felt like a plate of chocolate pokeblock all of a sudden from the way she was eyeing him. Thankfully, Kenzie stepped in.

"bo, This is Dr. Victoria, our resident medical technician. She handles all the bumps and scrapes we get, with Susie's help of course. This is Beauregard, our new employee, Celia and I are-"

"Oh, you're him!?" Veronica squeed a little. "I've been wondered when you'd come, and I'm _very_ happy to say I'm not disappointed. Ooh, while you're here, we can go ahead and get your initial physical!"

"Phys...but, Doc! We're showing him-!" Celia protested as both Ninetails and Pikachu were promptly ushered out the door, Victoria claiming 'doctor-patient confidentiality'. "No fair!" She yelled from outside.

"Doc, we're almost out of cotton-Bo!" Susie ran over as soon as she saw him, the light bounce of her breasts catching his attention for a second. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"You already met him, Susie?"

"I kind of ran into him while I was coming out of the show...er...oh my...!" Her eyes widened as she looked down. "Sweet Arceus! And I thought the mudsdale in that magazine was hung!"

Bo's face reddened a little. He'd never had something like _that_ said about him. "...thanks?"

Veronica's smile widened. "Well, you're just in time to help me give our new coworker his first on-site physical.

"Really!?" This time was her turn to squee. The look on her face screamed 'looking forward to this'.

A few moments later and he was sitting on the examination table. Thankfully, it wasn't ice cold. "Ok...so the usual stuff...?"

Veronica went over to the supply cabinet. "Susie, check his pulse while I gets things ready." 

"Right, Doc!" The Meloetta marched his way.

_'That doesn't seem bad.'_ He though, holding his wrist out...only to nearly jump when she gripped his shaft. "S-Susie?!" He squawked, his body almost locking up at the sensation.

"What? The penis is the best place to check it on males." She exhaled in an aroused fashion, slowly stroking him. "Oh yessss..."

"I...I have doubts about that..._why do her hands have to be so soft!?__"_ He gulped, trying to keep from reacting to the _very_ enjoyable feel. He barely had time to try and settle when a pair of soft, pillowy globes pressed against the back of his head.

"While she does that, I'll check your breath." Veronica purred in his ear, making him shiver, along with the two hands that reached around and began gliding over his chest and abs. "Just relax, and take deep breaths."

"I wouldn't mind taking something deep right now." Susie said eagerly, stroking a little faster.

It was then that Beauregard realized one major fact about this farm...

The girls there had little in the way of inhibitions. And they weren't ashamed to show it. _'Ok Bo...just...geeze that feels_ good!' His eyes rolled back a little as Susie slowly shifted from 'checking his pulse' to straight out jerking him off. _'__J-just __stay calm! You can control yourself. Just try and ignore Susie and follow the doc's instructions.' _ He took a deep breath as steadily as he could, shivering some when he felt himself throb slightly.

"Mm, very good." Veronica said appreciatively."You must do a fair amount of cardio."

"I...I try."

"Quite. Next up, let's take your temperature. Susie?"

"You use an elec-HAA!!" Bo gasped when Susie wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and slowly descended. "S-SUSIE! Wha-!?" He was cut off when Veronica leaned around and kissed him. "Mmm??"

_'Whathellwhathellwhathell!?' _He shrieked mentally, trying to process what just happened, especially as he felt the Mismagius' tongue slide into his mouth. _'WHAT'S GOING ON!?'_ He was almost about to push them both away and demand answers when a voice piped up in his head. '_Whoa! let's not be hasty! Just think about what's here first!'_

Bo blinked. As long as he could remember, he'd always had these conversations with himself...namely when he was about to do something part of him was bound to regret. _'What?'_

The voice continued. _"You're surprised, that's understandable, BUT, look at what's there, you were just walking with two curvaceous hotties that were basically offering themselves to you. And now there's two more. Would they be dong this if they weren't interested in you in any fashion?"_

_'Well...no. I...I guess not."_

_"Exactly! These ladies are obviously attracted to you, that much is certain. And they definitely wanna make sure YOU know that. So, instead of freaking out, take a deep breath, unlock your spine, and enjoy them back. Besides, you have a thing for Pokegirls, anyway. Remember?"_

_'Oh, heh, true. But, I just got here...that normally only happens in hentai!'_

_"So? It's happening to you NOW! So, quit freaking out and let them enjoy themselves. And enjoy them back! After all, you're going to be here for a while, make the most of it!"_

Bo was tempted to try and refute that, but it was himself saying that, so he knew it had a point. While the surprise was natural, they were making it obvious they wanted to do this. With that, as he slowly moved an arm around Veronica, his hand resting on her plump ass, and the other running through Susie's hair, he thought only one more thing.

_'When in Hoenn...'_


End file.
